Catwoman: Reborn
by megacoldfusion
Summary: After being dead for years Selina Kyle Catwoman rises from the grave, looking for answers she looks for a way to get them as changes had taken place since she has been gone.


**Catwoman: Reborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Batman are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

AN: This will be set one year after God Search with mentions of what transpired in my other stories of Sky Asylum, Agent and the Amazon, Q's bogus Adventure, Agents of Justice and God search

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **The cat comes back**

 **Gotham cemetery, Gotham city, Connecticut USA**

 **0:12:00:0 midnight**

Gotham cemetery has a creepy feeling to it in which the skies are dark like always in which Gotham, it is raining as the rain drops fall down upon the sky and thunder echoed everywhere the rain hits many graves in the graveyard. Including one that grave that is covered up by dust and grass that has overgrown, suddenly a stray thunderbolt strikes the ground upon the grave with a thunderous crash, then it continued to rain.

Was it truly over, but then all of a suddenly the dirt upon the ground at the grave is stirring and a hand rises up from the ground, followed by the rest of this person in which there is a gasp to breath and this person is a woman, dressed in which as if she had been buried peacefully. The woman's hand moved towards the wound she got from when she remembered dying, it seems it isn't there anymore.

She remembered being captured by a laughing man….Joker, also remembering music and then finally being shot in the chest right through the heart. Finally nothing, the woman looked at the grave and brushed away at that is there, it reads _here lies Selina Kyle alias Catwoman worlds greatest thief_ _may she rest in peace_. Her name as a flood of memories lingered in the woman's mind, she is Selina Kyle and Catwoman….yes she is her.

She can feel the rain pour down upon her body and a faint sound is heard from her left as it is a _meow_ , then it shows itself in a form of a black cat, the cat comes to her and purrs, Selina remembered it is her cat Isis, but looks a little older and experienced. How long she had been gone, Selina did not even know and she needed to get back to her place. Stumbling to her feet she got up and didn't have any shoes on as she walked bare foot out of the grave yard.

* * *

 **Gotham city, Connecticut USA**

 **2 hours later**

Selina's agility and skills had returned to her, but she still in utter shock also knows that she has been dead for far too long she could not return to her apartment, so she remembered she had a few cat safe houses in the city and went to one. Once she is inside, she headed to the bathroom to get a look at herself, she is wearing white, in which that is not her style and her hair had overgrown by a lot, also all of the old scars have been healed, there is no gun shot wound upon her chest.

Stripping off the clothing she had on her until she is naked, how much time had passed she did not know and took a pair of scissors to cut her hair and then take a shower, she needed to know what is going on as she had many questions like what happened to the city. She saw a lot of construction going on, almost as if the city had been attacked, she flashed back to the time she was killed, knowing one thing the Joker will pay for this, but what of Batman. Now she is back perhaps it time to do the old cat and mouse routine to get his attention.

After the shower she went over to the television and turned it on, perhaps the idiot box can tell her a few things and went to the kitchen to get some food. She opened the refrigerator and a foul smell came out of it, oops guess the food went bad. She will get takeout inside, the news caster Vicky Vale was talking about the massive attack by Superman upon the city, a couple of years back, before that the death of Joe Kerr Mawdesly alias the real Joker.

She then went on to mention the Arkham Knight crisis, which Bruce Wayne was being accused of being batman. That brought a shock to Selina, Bruce is batman, she could almost laugh at that and then Bruce was declared dead, until much later he came back and the news caster mentioned it was all a ruse planned by the real batman to stop Arkham Knight. Selina stayed silent as her plan for revenge on the joker went up in smoke.

Signing deeply she turned off the television set and went to her closet to get some clothing, her cat woman outfit is still there along with some regular clothing as well. She put on the skin tight outfit that fits like a glove, she then put on a trench coat and hat with a pair of shades, then she remembered she put some money here and then took it as she will get something to eat along the way. Now that is back, she can have some fun and perhaps she will run into batman again, she wondered what else has been happening with him.

Perhaps Batman has married Wonder Woman by now as those two seemed an odd couple, but right for each other. Selina was always jealous of Wonder Woman, as she considered the Amazon nothing more than a little miss goody two-shoes, her cat Isis meowed at Selina as she takes her whip as well and then headed out the door, it had stopped raining and knows that cats do have nine lives and must of used one of them.

 **Gotham city, USA Connecticut**

 **The rooftops**

Going to one rooftop to another felt like the days of old, which it was rather rusty to her and feels more alive than she has ever been, Selina already had something to eat in fact she had several dishes of noodles, after paying for the food she left the place. It is nearly 3 to 4 am in the morning; she wasn't ready to call it a day or a night. Now she needed batman's attention and stealing is the best way to does it, or setting off a bank alarm to get his attention as well. Then she sees what she is looking for

"Purrfect," muttered Selina

 **Elsewhere**

Dick Grayson is now Batman in which Bruce is retired and stayed retired, he has been patrolling all night. He had stopped several muggings, two car jackings, a bank robbery and a kidnapping, a typical night, but knows it can turn to something worse. The penguin is still in prison overseas and Black mask has laid low for awhile, there are still criminals to deal with, even the costumed ones and Barbra who is now is wife, along with being the Commissioner of the GPD.

Barbra is walking again after undergoing surgery to restore her movements, Gotham is finally rebuilt better than ever in what happened in the previous situations, he has a responsibility now and he will do his best, Bruce seems to be enjoying his retirement and being a full time playboy, other than that Bruce provides technology to him from time to time, then echoing in the background is a bank alarm that goes off.

Time to get back to work as she went to check it out, it wasn't long before he got there and checked out the scene by using detective mode. It seems someone set off the alarm for a reason, but nothing is stolen and Dick suspects this could be some sort of trap or prank, suddenly he is pounced on by someone as he stumbles a bit and then a crack of a whip is heard as it wraps around his waist. The looking right in front of him Dick is shocked to see who it is.

"It can't be," said Batman in a raspy voice "But you're dead,"

"Just goes to show cats do have nine lives love," said Selina "So you and WW have a thing now,"

"Uh….," said Batman "There is a lot you don't know,"

"Oh please," said Selina "I know you and Bruce had it planned out, that you are the real batman and he was just a pawn. I kind of liked Bruce,"

"Well…." said Batman

Then Selina lunged at Batman and kissed him upon the lips as Dick is surprised at this, she must think he is Bruce the original batman. He pushed her off after the kiss as Selina licked her lips and giggled.

"Oh playing hard to get," said Catwoman

"Look if you are looking for answers," said Batman "In what has been going on all these years, come with me to the bat cave,"

"So you want some alone time in a dirty old cave," said Selina "Fine by me, take me to your place then,"

"Very well," said Batman, then mutters "It's me A, have B come to the cave your not going to believe this one,"

" _Understood master dick_ ," said Alfred

Batman activates his utility belt to summon the bat plane as it arrives quickly and motions for her to follow him in the plane, after that is flies off to the next destination the bat cave.

* * *

 **The Batcave: Under Wayne Manor**

The bat plane arrives in the bat cave as it lands safely and Batman leaps out of the plane followed by Selina Kyle cat woman and she whistled in which she is impressed by the sheer size of the place. By the looks of it seems the both of them are alone, however middle-aged gentleman wearing a butlers outfit as she recognized him as Alfred Pennyworth, of course Bruce Wayne must have been secretly financing Batman all these years. Not surprising to her at all.

"Looks like you are right," said a voice that was familiar to Selina "I was not going to believe this one,"

"Bruce," said Selina "Why are you sounding like Batman, you are not him."

"Maybe it's because he is or was Batman," said Dick

"What?" gasped Selina

Batman took off his cowl to show he is in fact Dick Grayson, Selina recognized the face without the mask on and it looked like the boy wonder Robin, she felt like she was going to vomit.

"Oh god I kissed the boy wonder," said Selina

She got sick and threw up over the side as Alfred knows he will clean it up later as Bruce walked down from the stairs, in which he waited for Selina to stop puking and she did as she wiped her mouth as Alfred gave her some mouth wash to clean it out.

"All right," said Selina "You have some explaining to do,"

"I do," said Bruce "But I get it all these years now,"

"Like what," said Selina

"When we first met on that boat-"said Bruce

"We met on the street," said Selina

"On the boat, the diamond you stole," said Bruce "After I got it back, I bought it and had it all these years,"

"What?" said Selina

"I knew," said Bruce "At the very beginning,"

Selina is wondering what brought this on and she could tell that is about to do something.

"Just like I need you," said Bruce "I am so scared,"

More words are spoken as a tender moment is happening as Bruce takes out the ring he mentioned and drops to one knee.

"Marry me," said Bruce

"I…uh…." Said Selina "Need to think about this….I…just came back from the dead….it's weird,"

"You have time and I will be here," said Bruce

"I-I will give you an answer," said Selina "But not right now….Okay,"

"Very well," said Bruce

He walked back upstairs as Selina is reeling over this as Alfred and Dick is there in what they had a feeling this was coming and also wondered what the answer will be.

"But what about Wonder Woman and him," said Selina

"Last I know she has moved on and is dating someone else," said Dick "Diana hasn't been seen in over a year, the last time I heard from her was doing god business,"

"Let me guess Diana and Superman," said Selina

"Hell no," said Dick "The man of steel married Lois,"

"Really, wow, I have been gone that long," said Selina

"What will you do now Miss Kyle," said Alfred

"Get on with my life," said Selina "And find out how I was brought back to life,"

"I believe Diana may have had something to do with that," said Dick "Last time I talked with her it was about a year ago and she was acting strange, then took a leave of absence for personal reasons in the Justice League,"

"Well it's not like the gods brought me back to life," said Selina "In wanting to make Bruce happy and not alone, I think I will thank her for that,"

"Your free to what you like Miss Kyle," said Alfred "But please don't steal anything,"

"No chance of that happening, but I will try," smiled Selina

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

 **Few days later**

Selina has been staying in the mansion for a few days and pondering on a great deal of things, she left Bruce alone to do what he wanted and now she has decided to give him an answer, as it is a nice morning and went to his bedroom, she sneaked on it and found him up as he is looking at the sun slowly rising over the horizon and he wasn't wearing any clothing on, she can tell he as a lot of scars on his body including a tattoo that reads upon his butt _Horace was here_ who is Horace as she almost laughed and then Bruce turned around to look at her.

"The answer is yes," said Selina "But who the hell is Horace,"

"You really don't want to know," groaned Bruce "But thanks for the answer,"

Then they both kissed as Alfred came in the room to give them their breakfast as he is happy for his master, first retiring as Batman and then getting married, looks like the Wayne family will continue as a buzzing is heard in his pocket as Alfred checks it out in which it is a text message from Diana it reads _Hope Bruce likes the gift as I prayed to the gods in bringing her back._ Then Alfred replied back _they will be married soon, will you be attending with James_ , he hits send and moments later another text is sent from Diana _We will stop by as I will be back with the league soon_ then after that Alfred smiled as he watched them kiss.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
